The disclosure relates to a wearable device for monitoring and communicating physiological information of an individual, among other things and in particular, a wearable modular sensor platform that is adjustable about a body part.
Over the years many types of watch bands, jewelry bands, magnetic health bands, bracelets and necklaces have been marketed. Wearable devices equipped with sensors are known that may track in some fashion user data, such as activity data (duration, step count, calories burned), sleep statistics, and/or physiological data (e.g., heart rate, perspiration and skin temperature). These conventional devices, however, often are very delicate and/or too flimsy or too rigid, and do not hold up well to physical exercise, fitness activities and sports, let alone the rigors of reliable sensor measurements sufficient, for example, health care monitoring on long-term basis.
Additionally, existing wearable devices have a number of disadvantages. They are generally bulky, uncomfortable and poorly suited for long-term use on an outpatient or personal basis. Such devices are also not well suited for long-term wear by infants or uncooperative patients, such as a patient with schizophrenia who may unexpectedly remove existing sensors. Nor are such wearable devices well suited for animals that are ambulatory or that require monitoring for a long period. Aside from those disadvantages, the wearable devices to date have not been suitable as a lifestyle product that also is capable of sensitive physiological and environmental measurements, processing and communications.
Another disadvantage is that existing sensors have cumbersome electrodes. As a result, such devices are generally encased in relatively large plastic shell cases and are not comfortable or suitable for wearing for more than a few hours, and as such, lack certain advantages of more suitable locations for physiological measurements. In the case of a watch, the sensors are typically located on the top of the wrist with the display. In these devices, continuous and long term wear is not practical because, among other things, using rubberized electrodes, standard metal medical electrodes and the related adhesive pads are uncomfortable, particularly when used on older users and those with sensitive skin. Continuous wearing of these devices also tends to cause skin irritation if the portion of the skin contacted is not suitably exposed to air for days or weeks during use.
Certain sensor arrangements with a wearable device can be cumbersome for another reason. For example, some measurements (e.g. skin conductance) commonly require additional electrodes that are clamped on the fingertips or that use adhesive patches separate from the wearable devices. In these circumstances, severe limits are placed on the user's ability to perform other daily tasks.
Disadvantages with such sensor arrangements are compounded by the fact that given body parts (e.g. wrist, neck, ankle, chest, waist or head) are not the same size and shape for all users. Wearable devices to date adjust asymmetrically (e.g. belt buckle-type bands). Other bands to date that are one piece bands do not address pressure (too much or too little) applied on the skin as the size of the body part increases for a larger person relative to smaller person, or vice versa. That is, these approaches to adjustment of wearable also can make the device uncomfortable to wear due to tightness or looseness when sensors are involved. Additionally, movement of the device on a body part tends to reposition sensors and displays making the measurements and display of measurements less convenient or reliable. Discomfort may lead to movement of the device out of preferred position to reduce pain or irritation of the skin. In short, movement of the device may lead to less than accurate measurements, which can be disadvantageous to a device for long term use.
A further disadvantage is that existing systems with wireless connectivity, for example, generally exhibit a short battery life. They are not suitable for continuous or long term wireless transmission for more than a few hours. Continuous physiological data collection may be necessary, however, over days, weeks and months in cases, for example, where chronic conditions exist (e.g. sleep disorders, diabetes, etc.). Existing wireless devices have a further disadvantage of being generally limited to a single user and do not support robust data collection and analysis remote of the device. In addition, existing devices generally do not provide much more than rudimentary board data analysis.
In short, devices to date do not address the size and comfort issues (e.g. flexibility, airflow, smooth contact area, skin irritation) to allow wearing of the device for continuous or long-term use in a small, compact and lightweight form factor, that is also accurate, continuously usable, and non-invasive and/or that can also consistently maintain comfortable positioning under varying user physiology and environmental conditions. Those devices also do not employ a full array of sensor capabilities (e.g., ECG, glucose, blood pressure, hydration, etc.) in a singular modular sensor platform. These sensor capabilities do not deliver reliable medical-grade readings for the less than optimal environments that such devices can be used or for the rigors of dynamic use. These devices also do not harness the insight that daily data acquisition about the body can provide the user or a healthcare professional which require suitable processing power. Suitable processing power requires adequate battery life in a wearable 24/7 device, which wearable devices do not achieve. Moreover, these devices have not confronted the privacy and security issues associated with the communication of health-related data.